Feel Better?
by KookofaSpook
Summary: Brief post Ep for No Quarter. 4th in the 'playing you playing me' series. Annie/Joan


Annie sat at her desk, the DPD was deserted. The late night early morning hush had fallen over the room, muted light cascaded across her hunched form. She had just gotten back from her last mission which because of her luck, had been messed up. She sighed, the mission was over everything had turned out well and now she could go home. A hot bath and then her soft, safe bed sounded like paradise, right about now.

"Hey." A soft voice sounded behind her. Annie jumped slightly looking over her shoulder to see the lithe figure of a blue eyed blond. "Didn't mean to startle you." Joan smiled placing her hands over Annie's shoulders to sooth her. "I didn't hear you come in." The brown eyed woman said. Joan stroked her thumbs lightly along her agents shoulders. "What are you doing here shouldn't you be at home, resting?"

"I was just picking up a few things I left, before the op. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep." Joan moved her fingers up into Annie's hair gently massaging the other woman's scalp. Brown eyes slipped closed as she groaned. "That feels so good." The caresses became firmer both woman enjoying the simple contact. "You know, I'm really glad your home and safe."

"Because I'm your guy?" Annie quipped.

"That too." Joan's nimble fingers slid down through golden blond hair playing over the sensitive skin of the neck, making the younger woman shiver. The fingers started working to relieve tension in tight shoulders but were brought up short by a yip of pain.

Joan drew back hastily "I'm Sorry I didn't mean to -"

"No It's ok, I was just hit by some shrapnel, it's nothing." Annie's hand absently came up to her shoulder covering the wound. Blue eyes met brown as Joan stepped back in, her fingers returning to the younger woman's shoulders.

She gently removed Annie's hand and pulled back fabric to get a look at the wound. One hand slipped over the shoulder, fingers trailing down the exposed skin of the younger woman's neck and upper chest. Slowly playing with a button and pushing the plastic edge through the slim opening, parting the shirt further. The hand ran back up, pulling the shirt with it so blue eyes could get better access to the wound.

"Doesn't look to bad."

"Nope, not, uh, too bad." Annie all but squeaked. Slowly the older woman leaned over her breath ghosting over the exposed skin. "Does it hurt."

"Just stings, a little, sometimes." the younger woman murmured. Heated lips pressed against the torn flesh in a soft, lingering kiss. "Feel better?" Joan whispered.

"Uh-huh." Was all the golden blond could manage turning over her shoulder to meet blue eyes. Their faces inches apart, Annie licked her lips biting the lower one. A smirk spread over the older woman's face. Joan stood up running her hands along the exposed neck as she circled Annie. The younger woman regretted the loss of contact as she watched her boss pull away from her and perch on the edge of the desk. Pale arms crossing her chest.

"Any plans for your day off tomorrow?"

"Just a cold shower." Annie mumbled not really meaning to. Joan chuckled lightly her eyes sparkling.

"You did well on this last mission."

"Right, even though I didn't follow protocol? Even though I dropped the package?"

"You got the job done and you got back home safe and sound."

"So do I get a gold star?"

"Sure, but it will have to be kept in a safe."

"You like playing by your own rules don't you." Annie pouted.

"Me, or the CIA?" Joan asked her eyes flicking down to the younger woman's exposed cleavage.

"Both."

"Definitely." The older woman said. She stepped away from the desk leaning down to whisper in the golden blond's ear. "But just remember a little patience makes the reward that much sweeter." Then the older woman was walking away across the tile floor of the all but deserted room. Leaving Annie once again at a loss. Although the view of the retreating form was quite nice, if she did say so herself. She shook her head slightly. That woman drove her insane. What exactly was she supposed to do now? A smile spread across her face. She would do exactly what Joan had told her to do, step up her game.


End file.
